Forging of Alliances
by Martin70
Summary: The Federation discovers a wormhole very close to the Sol System. This wormhole goes to a place not far from Kobol... New story based on Star Trek and BSG 2003...


**Forging of Alliances**  
**By Martin70**

NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM.

COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE

This story, "**Forging of Alliances**" by **Martin70** is a figment of this author's imagination. All Characters portrayed in this story, are fictional and do not reflect actual people, either living or deceased.

No Studio, Company, or Cooperation is responsible for the content of this story. Any Characters used from any program or book are the sole property of their parent entities and are used here as a tribute to the original writers without their expressed permission, but with the understanding that no money will be made from this story and that no copyright infringement is intended.

**THIS STATEMENT MUST ACCOMPANY THE STORY: "Forging Of Alliances", IF DISTRIBUTED. THIS STORY IS FREE OF CHARGE AND MAY NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. THIS DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY ANY DISTRUBUTION OF THIS STORY.**

**Foreword and Dedication: **Hello all, I've had this story bouncing back and forth in the back of my mind for quite a while and I've decided to do something about it. Lol. I'd like to thank for inspiring me to write a fan fiction story as I've neglected to do so in my other stories so far, I'm doing so now! Thank you.

From its humble beginnings on I give you Forging of Alliances…

Summary: A Federation Fleet on patrol near the Sol system finds a stable wormhole that leads to a lone star on the outer rim of the Gamma Quadrant, Kobol. A subsequent search of the planet leads the fleet to the Twelve Colonies on the eve of the Cylon attacks.

**Prologue: Discoveries**

The USS Dandridge, a Sovereign Class starship, slid through space toward Sector 001 at low warp. Not far behind her were nine other vessels of various designs, Three Akira class, two Galaxy class, three Defiant class starships and a single Ambassador class starship. As the small fleet neared the edge of the Sol system one ship suddenly disappeared from sensors.

"Captain Cantrell, the Tripoli just disappeared!" reported the operations officer, an over eager Ensign.

"Have the fleet drop out of warp and wait here, we'll double back to the Tripoli's last known coordinates, and inform Starfleet of our situation." ordered the captain.

"The fleet is acknowledging the orders, they're standing by to assist if it becomes necessary." said Commander Duncan McClain.

The Dandridge altered course and headed back to the Tripoli's last known coordinates at warp seven. As they drew nearer to the coordinates the ops officer began more intensive scans of the area.

"Captain, I'm picking up massive Neutrino emissions. I think the Tripoli just stumbled into a wormhole," he reported.

A section of space was lit up by the unmistakable signs of an active wormhole as the Dandridge came to a full stop near the event horizon.

"A Wormhole at warp speed? Scan for debris. I doubt she's still in one piece." ordered Cantrell.

"Negative on debris sir, the Tripoli dropped out of warp suddenly according to these readings and was sucked into the opening of the wormhole before she could arrest her forward movement completely.

"Continue scans and launch a class one probe into the wormhole, let's see where it goes if we can." ordered Cantrell.

A probe was launched and shortly thereafter it disappeared.

After several minutes of waiting the crew was rewarded with the appearance of not only the probe, but also the missing Tripoli as they both exited the wormhole.

"Hail the Tripoli."

A Vulcan male's face appeared on the viewscreen, it was the captain of the Tripoli, K'Dar. "Ah, Captain Cantrell, I have some intriguing news to report. When we fell into this wormhole, we were transported to the edge of the Gamma Quadrant, near the Galactic Barrier itself. We found a single star system there, nearly a week's travel at high warp from the nearest stars. It was quite unique as well as we found a class M planet with signs of a pre-warp society on the surface."

"Fascinating, is the other side of this wormhole stable?" asked Cantrell.

"It appears to be so captain. I suggest that Starfleet be informed immediately of this possibly profound discovery." replied the Vulcan.

"Profound? How so?" asked Cantrell again.

"I am sorry captain; my logic was slightly shaken by our discovery. The planet we discovered is an exact copy of Earth."

Captain Cantrell let that information sink in a moment before answering. "How exact is it?"

"The planet is almost identical in mass, however one key difference is the locations of the poles. The North and South Poles are ninety degrees off from those on that of the Sol's Earth. The continent of Antarctica is a lush and vibrant place while parts of Asia and the Americas are covered in polar ice." reported the Vulcan.

"That is fascinating Captain K'Dar, could you please forward your sensor scans to my ship and send a communiqué to Starfleet?" asked Cantrell.

"Certainly Captain, I shall begin a full report at once." The Vulcan replied and closed the channel.

"Get me the rest of the fleet on the horn, tell them to continue the patrol until 1800, then report to these coordinates for further orders." Ordered the captain.

"Aye sir, the fleet is acknowledging the orders and continuing patrol. So what shall we do now Joshua?" asked McClain.

Cantrell turned to face his oldest friend and smiled, "Now we go over the probe data and the Tripoli's sensor readings and decide if this new planet is worth further investigation, Duncan. We may also have to send a communiqué to the Dominion to let them know about this back door to their Quadrant, we don't want to start another war with them."

"Amen to that sir, we barely made it out of the last one in one piece." replied McClain as he remembered the last few days of the Dominion War and shuddered a little. He'd lost most of his friends from the Academy in that war, only Cantrell remained from their graduating class.

McClain shook off the memories and together he and the captain moved to Science Station Two to review the data...

3


End file.
